zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
A Battle of Ice and Fire Part I
In A.D. 2108 War was Beginning Baron Simeon Ryssdal/ Near Lake Hylia/ Night 1 On the icy wastes of Lake Hylia, an intense stillness filled the pre-dawn air. Though thousands of Twili were hidden in the southern forest near the edge of the frozen waters, not a single sound was to be heard. Everyone knew what was about to happen, of the carnage they were about to charge into. In the months since the war began the Hylians and Twili had fought tooth and nail over this valuable piece of real estate. Now with both armies gathered the stakes were at a climax. Regardless of who won or lost both sides knew it was going to be a bloodbath. In the calm before this storm one of the Twili walked lightly over and opened the curtain to a small green tent. Inside he found the Baron Simeon Ryssdal sitting on the floor with his rod and circle shield laid out before him. Entranced deep in meditation the legend among the Twili remained motionless as the novice messenger stood meekly behind him. "Lord Ryssdal, Captain Hurst and his men have arrived." "So" said Simeon slowly opening his eyes "It's time..." "Sir, should I guide him in here to speak with you?" "I'm afraid there's nothing meaningful I have to say. Captain Hurst has his orders, and we have ours. Is the final reconnaissance report in?" "Yes sir. Our scouts report 1000 estimated Hyruleans currently stationed at the lakeside garrison. We believe there are another two battalions waiting in reserve, possibly more. If our sources can be trusted we have them outnumbered by a factor greater than two to one." "Very good" replied Simeon. "Our preparations are now complete. The time has come to bring this war to a decisive end. Inform the 1000 of my pre-selected solders they are to move out immediately. The others will hold their positions until further orders are given." "But Lord Ryssdal" respectfully questioned the messenger "we have far more troops at the ready. If I may ask why are we not going to attack utilizing our full numbers." "A fair question. Your correct that if we play this battle by the books our numbers would simply crush theirs. However the Hylians can do the math too, their not stupid. If they hope to stop us they must be planning something big to counter our numerical advantage. What it is their planning I don't know, but I intend to force their hand before we commit our full army. For now 1000 is sufficient for the task I have at hand. Order the cavalry to strike as soon as they hear an explosion coming from the Hylian garrison. Tell them I shall meet them there." "Sir." Simeon Ryssdal/ Lake Hylia/ Night 1 (Pre-Dawn) Heading out ahead of all the other Twili Simeon came to a stop behind a dead tree on the edge of the lake. On the northern shoreline he could see faint candlelight coming from the Hylian camp far across the tundra. There was nowhere to take cover from this point on. The moment his army tried to cross the enemy would immediately be alerted to their presence. There was only one way to sneak in undetected. What Simeon was about to do was as risky as it was audacious, but nothing came in war without risk. With his rod and shield firmly in place Simeon slung two large bomb bags filled with Bombchus over his shoulders. Lining himself up in a straight line so that he would reach the garrison gates he began to walk out onto the ice and closed his eyes. Shadow started to emanate around Simeon as light twisted across his body. As he exited the forest into moonlight his image became distorted before finally disappearing from all sight. Taking care not to walk off course with such a heavy load on his back Simeon made his way through the darkness. With the crunching of his footsteps drowned out by the chill of the wind, the Hyruleans made no note of the invisible man strolling casually into their stronghold. The baron could tell he had reached his destination when he began to hear voices of the soldiers nearby keeping watch. Getting in was the easy part. But just as the guards could not see through his cloak of light and shadow Simeon could not see out. Blinded by his own magic Simeon tried to feel his way around into a hidden corner, only to trip onto his own face. Thinking he was discovered he immediately decloaked, only to find himself wedged in a bush of tall shrubs. Breathing a sigh of relief he saw an unguarded barracks before him and stealthily worked his way in. Once inside he saw the exact situation had hoped for. Lined up in rows of beds were sleeping Hylians resting for the coming battle. Simeon felt a tinge of dishonor by not giving his adversaries a fair chance to fight, but if it meant preventing the deaths of his fellow Twili he couldn't pass this up. Saying a silent prayer he untied the bag of bombchus and activated the fuses. "Forgive me. May your deaths be painless and your crimes against the dusk be forgiven." With a hefty toss dozens of bombchus spilled out of the airborne bag and went scurrying around the room. Simeon dashed out of the barracks as the screams of countless men were deafened by the sound of explosions. As the veteran Twili ran past another building he threw the second bag through the window and watched as the building was engulfed in shrapnel. With alarm bells now being wildly rung hoards of knights swarmed out of their camps with swords drawn. As one platoon spilled out into the open they were rapidly picked off and fell to the ground. His Rod of Light glowing silver in frigid morning air Simeon fired bolts of moonbeams at his enemies as they emerged to face him. One by one they were struck through the heart with none coming close enough to harm him. It wasn't until a line of bowmen pulled back their strings in unison that Simeon leap back into the shadows and turned himself back invisible. Retreating in the direction he came Simeon herd the sound of a distant trumpet being blown. From out of the southern forests charged a line of heavy cavalrymen in the direction of the Hyrulean base. Hasty the shaken defenders of Hyrule formed their lines in the rocks before the ice. They had little time to ready themselves before Simeon whistled out a strange tune from wherever he stood unseen. From the opposite direction of where the Twili were coming a large swarm of bird like kargaroks and bat like keese descended onto the Hylians. As the men swung their weapons against the airborne beasts Simeon appeared once again to snipe off foes from a distance. Now in range the Twili cavalry lowered their sharp thin lances and galloped at full speed. The horsemen smashed headlong into rows of ill prepared pike formations, creating the most horrendous noise imaginable. Men on both sides screamed out together in anger, fear, and agony. The battle for Lake Hylia had now begun. Hylian Army/Lake Hylia/Night 1 “Battalion!” the Sergeant Major yelled out, “ATTENTION!” The Garrison commander walkout to address his troops making a conscious effort to put forth an air of confidence despite their desperate situation, “Listen up, for the past six months we’ve been sitting fat dumb and happy right in front of the enemies door step knowing we had a huge cliff face to keep us safe. We all knew there was no way they could scale this wall without us tearing apart there forces, but we also knew it was only a matter of time before they amassed enough men to risk it. Well men, that day is here. Now I’m not going to lie to you, from what are scouts tell me they have enough people to make it up that wall, force up back into that trail and still rip us apart even as they bottle neck. In fact until just a few hours ago I was figuring out the best strategy for a tactical retreat, but I just received word that we have several battalions’ worth of reinforcement on their way with a new secret weapon in tow. I’ve also been told that we have some Light Warriors nearby ready to join the fight. This means as it stands those Twili bastards have already lost and they don’t even know it.” The assembled men let out an enthusiastic laugh at the Colonel’s assurance before quickly quieting to let their commander finish his address. The Colonel face took on a more solemn expression as he continued, “The thing is, all that depend on us keeping them on that ice. Now I this we will be dangerous but I’ll be sending you all down that cliff as our archers by you time from up here. Once down there you’ll be making to full brunt Twili assault with you back against the wall. It won’t be easy, and I can’t promise many of you will live, but you must hold until our reinforcements arrive. You will keep the Twili on that ice. And Goddesses willing, we’ll all be toasting to our victory by tomorrow night. Now FALLOUT!” The Hylian soldiers carefully made their way down the cliff face. Those in heavy armor road on plant descended by makeshift crane while the rest repelled down on dozens of ropes that were pulled back up after to prevent the enemy for using them. It was only by the grace of the arrow storm that kept the Twili lines from charging them as they hurried into formation. It was only the grace of the Goddesses that they had enough time to form a solid line, as just as they were in position the sound of an explosion erupted from then base above them, an alarm sounded and the archers arrows ceased to rain down. The Twili Calvary took this as their signal and charged the Hylian line as fast as their war horses could manage. “Pikemen! Ready arms” a Major called out. Rows of massive polearms suddenly emerged from behind a line of heavy tower shields. The Major began to bark out more orders “Phalax hold your formation, Mages aim for the solders and leave the Golems to the heavy infantry. To not let them touch that wall.” The two fronts collided and the thunderous roar of battle rang out across barren lake bed. Horse were shredded by pikes, the Phalax were torn asunder and Golem smashed apart there shields. Hylian mages turned their enemies men to ash while Twili Duskcasters lay waist to defenders with the heathen incantations. The battle for Lake Hylia had now begun. Kae, Elly, and Aris/???/Night 1 Aris held the mirror aloft, the others gathered close to him. They all hoped to bring better days to Hyrule with their new-found gifts and talents. As planes shifted within sight, a mild disorientation came over the group. Holy light enshrouded them all, and they felt weightless as they shifted between worlds. Frigid cold ground appeared under their feet as the darkness of night eventually came into clear view. This ground indeed was ice, and they were on Lake Hylia from the looks of it. It had been frozen by that foul nemesis of Kae’s, a dark wizard named Quell, shortly before her journey to the Sacred Realm began. They could feel the ground shaking, and sounds of martial combat rang loudly in their ears. They had been warped right into the middle of a grand melee! Bright, violet-white light overcast the entire sky, and a symbol of Wisdom floated briefly in the air before dissipating like a series of fireworks. There was little time to prepare. They had all been caught flat-footed amidst pure combat hell, right where the front lines had collided. Aris quickly realized that the magicks and essences of Hyrule were not as potent as those of his home, and had to work with what was available. Kae conjured a handful of Star Shards to keep watch over her and her friends. Elly performed a rushed Jutsu and created shadow clones with their chain kunai ready to dance. Holding her sword aloft in haste, Kae shouted, and another vibrant flash of light rung out in the direction of the Twili. "Hylia's Chosen will not fall this day! Whoever the foe, we fight on!" Surrounded by troops of both factions, the heroes banded close together and took the fight to the enemy with all they could muster. They had no idea what the plan was, nor the entirety of what they were up against, let alone the odds. The Hylian forces rallied to the Scion and her entourage, and fought with more courage than mere mortals could generate. Faith had arrived. Wisdom guided their blades. Shadow hid their fear. Of course, with such a brilliant entrance, much of the fire began to be focused on Kae. Her Shards took out many arrows that were raining in her general direction, and Aris drew fire with his smiting spells. The two cleaved through infantry and cavalry as though it was mere grass, striking fear into the hearts of the enemy with their indignation. They were frightening while working in concert. Elly, on the other hand, found ways to confuse the enemy and cause them to attack one another as her shadow clones generated plenty of frustration. She was dancing many gore-filled steps as her chain kunai eviscerated many slow, heavily-armored soldiers. Even in the night sky, they could all see the bigger picture in the distance. There were golems. Heavy artillery. All sorts of things that could make their lives miserable. And behind them was the Hylian base, in flames. Aris stressed that they press on, as the offensive was the only way to keep it from being truly lost. "Lady Bryseis, we must push through and invoke Din's wrath upon their back lines! We mustn't falter! Whatever we do, the three of us must stay together!" The Scion nodded as she unleashed a devastating Lunar Cleave with the Starborn Edge, leaving a swath of Twili in front of her as half of what they used to be. The Hylian forces continued to rally with their presence, and fought hard to gain ground. It was going to be a long fight, but even being flat-footed at first, they were all ready to take full advantage of their gains in the Sacred Realm. Baron Simeon Ryssdal/ Lake Hylia/ Night 1 All across the northern cliffside of Lake Hylia, chaos reigned supreme as fire began to spread. Though the battle was mostly taking place on the ice below Simeon fought above to finish off the garrison before the Hylians could use the high ground to their advantage. Attempts to form a cohesive response to the attack was falling apart as sky born kargaroks and keese kept the defenders pinned down when they emerged into the open. To Simeon's surprise numerous explosions continued to blow the lakeside stronghold apart from the inside out. Either there was a chain reaction spreading or someone else had set the bombs to go off beforehand. Using what little light was available amidst the smoldering haze Simeon's focused all his magic into his metal pole. Sparking blue with arcs of superheated plasma a small construct in the shape of a sword point formed on the tip on his Rod of Light. Seeing an opening five heavily armored knights ran in with their mighty broadswords drawn. Simeon kept his ground and unstrapped the shield off his back. As the first knight charged in Simeon simply shoved the rod forward and extended the length of it's blade, stabbing the overeager berserker in the chest. The second man lunged his sword over and downward with considerable effort. Simeon quickly sidestepped and beheaded the Hylian through a narrow gap in his armor. All of the soldiers that confronted him seemed to flail around as they threw blunt force onto the thin unimposing Twili. In comparison Simeon's moves seemed deliberate and weightless as he effortlessly exploited their openings. When the last knight fell Simeon turned around to find a line of archers aiming at him. Unable to dodge as he gasped a man with long black hair leapt from a nearby building in the rear. As they went to loose their arrows chain whips slashed out from behind, felling the bowmen like grass to a mower. Remorsefully the mysterious attacker looked down upon a lone survivor, blood-soaked and battered. Though begging for his life a sorrowful "...I'm sorry" was the only reply the dark haired man gave. Looking away in disgust the palm of his hand came down onto the archers skin and Simeon watched as that life was literally drained away in the blink of an eye. The helpless boy's body began to wither and decompose as he took his final breath. Though horrified at what he had just saw Simeon was left with no doubt about who stood before him. It was the man the Twili had sent in to infiltrate the Hyruleans over the past month. The man they blackmailed into servitude. "Shadow Nightingale? So your the saboteur that's been bombing this base. You have my thanks. Now then, come with me." Simeon ran through the rapidly spreading inferno with the man named Shadow close behind. He came to a halt at an overlook, where he saw Twili archers well below him on the ice. Generating a small ball of red light with his rod he tossed the flare upward, giving the bowmen the signal to attack. Setting their arrows ablaze volley after volley of fire arrows rained down on the garrison. As he and Nightingale worked their way down the cliff what remained of the base was wrecked by flames. From miles around the seen of glowing embers flowed high into the frigid pre-dawn air. The Hylians had no choice but to abandon their base to the fire. Upon reaching the shoreline at the bottom however Simeon discovered himself under attack. Quickly dispatching his adversaries with Shadow's help he found his forces being quickly pushed back by the Hylian lines. At the front of the enemy formation fought two women flanked by a celestial being of some kind. Though he couldn't see who exactly they were he knew well enough of their skills by the trail of bodies left behind them. "I wasn't expecting them to throw their best warriors into the battle this early. Looks like there trying to counterattack before this offense really gets going." Simeon let out a small chuckle as a smile came onto his face. "This might actually fit into our strategy. Very well then..." Swinging his rod into the ground a purple spotlight launched into the air. Seconds later he heard a trumpet blowing. A small company of Twili men and woman marched out of the woods in the rear and onto the ice. Amongst their number, a feminine Sea Zora running in strange metal boots. "Looks like the time has come to prove yourself already Lady Delphinus. Let's see if you're as competent and loyal as Zephyra claimed." Stella Delphinus/ Lake Hylia/ Night 1 Marching out onto the ice with the rest of the Twili, Stella was beginning to have questions about what was really going on. "When did the lake get iced over" she kept thinking to herself. Sure there were always some powerful spell casters out there, but most couldn't freeze an area this size. And how did the Hylians entrench themselves into the region so quickly. Last time she checked the lake was on the front lines and the Zora had a major force stationed here. How could they have been wiped out when the war just started days ago. Stella was starting to worry about what happened in the time she was gone, or if she had even come back at all. Was David truly finished with her? The sound of the trumpet blaring out brought her mind back to the present. In distance she watched as the galvanized Hylians swarmed through the Twili front lines. Stella wasn't sure why Simeon didn't commit more troops into battle, but these numbers weren't anything she couldn't handle. The time had finally come to pay Hyrule back for it's treachery. As the ice crunched beneath her feet Stella started notice her Conversion Boots vibrating. Under her heels the frozen water glowed as her boots began hovering millimeters above the ground. Catching her balance the Zora noticed her traction was gone, but that she could slide across the ice more easily. Carefully pushing herself forward she was surprised to find the boots functioning remarkably similar to ice skates. Siding around to test her newfound ability she skid to a halt as the Hylian force closed in. "Never thought those figure skating lessons would come in handy like this" she thought to herself quietly. "Corporal Aybek, I'll charge ahead and create an opening. Try and have your men follow up from behind." The corporal gave a brief nod before he began firing arrows into the distance. Digging her toes in the ice Stella got a running start and then took off across the tundra at high speed. Chasing the retreating Twili some Hylian soldiers ran ahead of their peers only to stop at the sight of the on coming Zora. "Wait, what are you doing? State your...Arughhhhh!" The man was caught completely off guard as Stella swung her Halberd down across the Humans legs. Keeping her momentum going after cutting him down Stella impaled another knight on the spear tip of her Voulge. With the grace of a speed skater and the brutality of a hockey players she blitzed her way through the counterattack. In disbelief the Hylians turned to one another in utter confusion as to what was going on. "What are you starring at? This isn't a beauty pageant! Either fight me or surrender you fools!" In response the pike men of Hyrule hustled in and held their spears out in tight formation. Before they could skewer her on the ends of their blades as she skated in the she-Zora slammed the tip of her Halberd into the ice and jumped upward. Pole vaulting over the enemy spears, Stella back flipped and flew into the tight nit group. Slashing with her razor sharp fins Stella unleashed a windblown spin attack that blew the formation apart. Around her lay men bleeding, some unconscious, some surely dead. It was then Stella saw the warriors who were leading this charge. Two of them were Sheikah from the looks of it, but one was a hulking angelic man radiating with light. He was none other than a celestial, an ancient guardian of the Sacred Realm. Stella's face grew red in indignation to see such a holy being fighting for King Dromand's corrupt cause. "Why is he fighting for Hyrule? Have the gods themselves chosen to side against our tribe?" With the three still distracted in small skirmishes with the Twili Stella once again bladed her way back to full speed. It was only at the last moment the winged humanoid saw the enraged Zora charging him. Holding the halberd over her shoulder Stella threw the pole cleaver at Aris. As the weapon went airborne she extended her fins to slash into him in case it missed. Aris Mastigos/Night 1/Frozen Lake Hylia Though odds were not in their favor, Aris' courage and fervor rallied the Hylians fighting alongside him. It also helped having the Scion closeby, not to mention Elly darting in and out of the ranks and assassinating marks amidst the confusion. Fighting thickened around them all, but they were pushing the Twili back each moment. And then an explosion rocked the battlefield from behind. Saboteurs had somehow gotten through, sapping the Hylian base to a condition beyond holding. Some soldiers turned to look and began cursing in despair. Kae did not turn around, and insisted that they press on. "Looking back is not going to change anything. The only way this battle is moving is in our favor!" Aris solemnly agreed with his Lady, smiting all who opposed him. Large, sweeping strikes did their part in thinning out the enemy lines. His crystalline bastard sword was aflame with holy vengeance; his staff unleashing coruscating missiles of the divine. But something felt off to him. He could hear less and less of the Hylians fighting behind him. Some Twili had broken through the lines in addition to the saboteurs he wasn't aware of. Arrows rained down from behind them all, and that got his attention more than anything. And it wasn't the damage inflicted on their side that did it. He saw a Zora woman fiercely throwing a spear and leaping after it with well-honed fins extended. With just enough time to react, he knocked the weapon off target with his staff, but could not parry the fins, which scored him solidly across the chest. He expected to feel pain, but he was not in his native environment. Aris felt the pressure and rending of flesh, and bright gold lifeblood flowed freely from the wounds inflicted. Even while all of that was happening, his sword was quickly flowing back down toward the Zora, blazing with divine retribution. He could see the hill in the distance out of the corner of his eye, and the Hylian outpost was lost. But he had to focus, and to alert Kae to quicken her killing tempo. "Lady Bryseis, our base is lost! We are flanked, and outnumbered at least three to one. Thrilling heroics strongly recommended!" Kae Bryseis/Night 1/Frozen Lake Hylia Ground shook under her feet as the Scion danced lethal steps through the Twili line. Some were struck with her holy conviction. Others were still bewildered by her surprise entrance. And then there were the Interlopers who found themselves on the wrong end of the Starborn Edge. Some became dust. Others lost limbs, heads, and other parts of their being that are requirements for being alive. She confidently encouraged her troops, even though the explosion behind her sounded dreadful. Arrows whirring overhead and catching folks standing near her left her unfazed. "Never turn your back on the objective! Looking back is not going to change anything. The only way this battle is moving is in our favor!" Suddenly, Aris was not at her side. He had slipped back, but she didn't turn to look. He parried something, and then started shouting. "Lady Bryseis, our base is lost! We are flanked, and outnumbered at least three to one. Thrilling heroics strongly recommended!" He only said that in critical moments. Whatever Aris was dealing with wouldn't keep him, she thought. He loathed it when others interfered in his affairs of battle uninvited, and the line had to be held if not moved further out. Hylian forces shrunk in number still, as winged abominations dropped bombs and other sorts of foul atrocities on their forces. Rage grew within her. The homonculus clay cloying to her left arm shifted to raw celestial matter, and a pair of Star Shards flew into the air. Her Light Medallion let off an eerie incandescent glow as she unleashed a wave of Lunar energy with her free hand, knocking a few dozen Twili prone and killing many of them in the process. She then began to strafe and fire devastating rays of the same stuff into their ranks with ferocity. They were curving and pulsing, nowhere near the straight-flying ones she had used prior to her quest. "Wisdom condemns heretics! Your deaths will not absolve you!" Fighting thickened even more around her as Elly tried to run interference and draw them away into a strong formation of Hylian troops. But they were being drawn to the bright light of a heroine the Interlopers had presumed dead. As Kae continued to display her anger toward the enemy, those shards she released to the night sky found their targets. One embedded into the head of a golem near the back of the original frontal assault force. It had been flinging incendiaries, but its head vaporized in a violet-white explosion that took it out, sending it crashing onto the ice and taking troops with it. The other detonated on the back of a winged abomination, setting it ablaze in moonfire. It crashed mid-rank into Twili forces there as well. Letting loose an enraged scream, the Hylian forces roared with her and fought harder than ever. Things still weren't looking good, but they weren't as bad as a few moments ago. Whie Don't Belong Here Whie Malreaux/Late Night 1/A Forest Night held the woods in a tight grip of darkness. The moon and the stars were hidden by a vast pall of clouds, but not even that light would have penetrated the thick forest canopy. Such would have only been physical light, anyway, and of no help to Whie Malreaux. He clambered through the trees, thoughtless as to his destination or direction. The Monkey Mask hung on his hip, banging against his thigh. The tap-tap-tapping beat out the cadence of his aimless flight, whispering in his soul. He tore at the foliage around him, attacking the leaves as though they had borne these foreign thoughts. A feral growl rumbled up from deep in his throat, a vain attempt to drown out that soft insisting voice. Find her. Find her. Find her. He threw himself into the trunk of a tree, hammering a coiled fist into it. A new cadence drummed against the rough bark, pulsing with the pain in his knuckles. Find her. Find her. Find her. But he didn't know where even to look. He didn't know what to do but tear his way through the forest in a blind search for someone who wasn't even there. Find her. Find her. Find her. Leaning against a tree would do no good, though. That much was certain. She wasn't going to be here, if she wasn't here. She had to be somewhere though! Somewhere other than here... He took off through the underbrush once more, thorns and branches tearing at his skin and clothes. Whie Malreaux/1 Night/Forest Whie ran. The dark shapes of tree trunks whipped by to either side of him, but he ran. Occasionally he would miss barreling full force into a tree by mere centimeters. But still he ran. Waves of pressure rolled through the forest and trees shook. Whie could feel the force compress his chest. And still he ran. Toward the booming sounds. Whatever the commotion was, it bore investigating. Then, the sky broke alight with a purple glow. He altered course slightly, drawn to that odd brightness. The trees thinned and he broke through onto the edge of a frozen lake, and the edge of a heated battle. Waves of troops fought and died, staining the ice red. Whie frantically whipped his head side to side, scanning the hectic carnage. His gaze was drawn to the center of the conflict, where both sides rallied. "It's her." He tore the heavy maul from his belt and charged into the ranks of soldiers, surprising them with an unexpected assault from the rear. Metal cracked against armor, cracking and breaking the protective skin, crushing the soft flesh within. He bellowed out a rage-filled battlecry, and lightning shot from the weapon in his hand, felling a row of soldiers. A red haze filtered his vision as he pummeled through the ranks, reveling in the slaughter. Such focus locked on killing and not being killed drowned out the siren's call of the mask hung on his hip. Its sweet song was nothing to the thrill of battle. And suddenly he found a calm in the storm of the conflict. There. Her. Blasting away with relishing abandon. The one from the church so long ago. The only thing he could seem to remember, of late. His fists clenched of their own accord. He thrust his maul into the air, and lightning struck upward into the clouds, drawing attention to him. "WHERE IS SHE?!?" he roared at the mage-woman. His maul fell, leveled at her, emitting a thick bolt of lightning that cut a zig-zag through the air straight toward the lodestone of a medallion nestled between her breasts. Kae Bryseis / Night 1 / Frozen Lake Hylia Aris was doing his best behind her, but Kae was still worried about him. Even while devastating the enemy forces, it was hard to fully focus. This is why he told her it was bad for them to fight in the same unit. They worked well together, but her feelings held her back. The Twili just kept coming. It felt as though there was no end to them. And then there was the lunatic with his mace. Still as unstable as before, but more composed in combat. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He moved quickly and used the gathered energy to fire a targeted colossal blast of lightning. It was headed right for the Light Medallion and its housing at the top of her sternum. If it hit her, she wouldn't get back up. Reacting as quickly as she could, she dove to her right, spinning on her way down to fire a beam of punishing Divine Light right back. She could smell raw ozone and felt her skin crackling all along her left side as she was grazed; it was quite painful. But before the beam could connect, the madman seemed to fuss with his mace arm and get pulled away. Elly had gotten to him, and she was only trying to protect Kae. Little did she know her help would hinder the resolution to their problem... At least the smiting ray connected with more Twili forces, exploding in an impressive ten foot diameter... Slowly making her way to her feet, Kae was clutching her left side as she raised her sword to press on. "Insufferable wretch. She found you instead." Elly Shea/Night 1/Frozen Lake Hylia The battle gave Kae cause to start casting. This disturbed Elly because she knew this would draw a lot of attention to her. They had no idea what kind of scale this battle was other than large. Kae could not afford being the entire focal point of Twili hate. Not yet. Trying to draw aggression away from the Scion, Elly started randomly attacking different parts of the line. Whether with thrown weapons, handfuls of needles, or loose kunai pieces, many found their mark. This started feeding troops toward thicker Hylian defenses as they tried to take Elly out. Some still ignored her and went for Kae. Aris had his hands full with a Zora defector who she did not recognize. The woman wounded him quickly. However, he pressed on, seeming to be alright for now. Turning her attention back to the Scion, she saw a familiar insane man make his way through the Twili line and swiftly ready an attack directed at her friend. She made her move, letting her kunai fly through the air, but she couldn't entangle his arm in time to stop the lightning bolt. It looked quite lethal. Kae was able to hold her own and avoid the worst of it by diving to the right, and she countered just as Elly was able to jar the lunatic loose, pulling him away from the fight. As he staggered toward a more favorable position, Elly lunged at him with revenge in her eyes. With her off-hand leaving a foot or so of slack in the chain, Elly slashed horizontally, trying to catch her ensnared mark flat-footed. He had to pay for stealing her daggers. And Kae needed to focus on the battle at large. Allow Me To Break The Ice Man this battle is taking forever...